<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Очень важный звонок by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481644">Очень важный звонок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы Лио ревновал к людям, которые могут заставить Гало чувствовать искреннюю радость. Он просто предпочитает дарить ему эту и все остальные эмоции единолично. Можно сказать, у него монополия на Гало Тимоса. На некоторые его части – особенно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Очень важный звонок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свечи громко потрескивают, горят высоко и ровно, превращая полутемную квартиру в волшебную пещеру. Шампанское разлито по бокалам, шампанское плещется внутри, заставляя хихикать и украдкой икать от щекочущих горло пузырьков. Сколько они выпили? Две бутылки? Три? Какое имеет значение, когда под ладонями – горячее тело, которое охотно откликается на каждое движение, ластится жарко и покорно, дрожит, когда Лио обнимает крепче, дразняще невесомой лаской обводит затвердевшие маленькие соски.<br/>- Лио… Эй, погоди немного, остынь! – смеется Гало над ухом.<br/>Как можно прекратить, когда Гало плавится в объятьях, словно свеча? Как можно остыть рядом с ним? И зачем?<br/>На них обоих давно нет футболок, да и остальная одежда кажется совершенно ненужной. Лио трется голой кожей о кожу, наклоняется, мстительно прикусывает сосок, лижет маняще сладкую горошину, и Гало снова вздрагивает, а потом мягко, но уверенно опускает ладони ему на плечи и немного отстраняет.<br/>- Подожди, - вновь просит он отвратительно серьезным увещевающим тоном, будто не распил только что с ним эти две – три? – бутылки.<br/>Ладно, Лио признает – большая часть сейчас в нем самом. Конечно, он немного захмелел: он меньше весит, ему меньше нужно, чтобы голова и ноги стали удивительно легкими, чтобы перестать чувствовать притяжение и взлететь на крыльях из горящей ярко, как пламя, радости.<br/>Никто не смеет отнимать у него эти огненные крылья. Даже тот, кто их подарил.<br/>- Лио… - укоризненно шепчет Гало и проворно отскакивает к дивану, когда на том начинает вибрировать телефон. – Вот, я же говорил – придется немного потерпеть! Это очень важный звонок, я его так долго ждал!<br/>Ничего. Подождет еще немного.<br/>- Здравствуйте! Рад вас слышать! Погода? Погода отличная! – сообщает он в трубку. - А у вас как? <br/>Лио фыркает, быстро сползая на ковер без горячей и твердой поддержки. <br/>Не страшно. Его взгляд тут же натыкается на кое-что не менее твердое и, он уверен, горячее. <br/>Гало застывает, стоит проворной ладони забраться за пояс его штанов и ощутить эту твердость. Кусает губы, когда Лио – не без труда, если честно, - удается расправиться с молнией. Лио проводит языком по соленой головке, и Гало резко отводит в сторону руку с телефоном, издает еле слышный стон, от которого все волоски на коже встают дыбом.<br/>Лио довольно облизывается, хрипло выдыхает и поднимает плывущий взгляд.<br/>- Эй, это правда важный звонок! – придушенно сипит Гало, зажимая трубку ладонью.<br/>И выговаривает одними губами: «Продолжай».<br/>- Продолжу, если ты продолжишь.<br/>Лицо Гало искажается, но он стойко подносит телефон к уху и начинает твердить: <br/>- Ага! Ага! И я очень рад! Да, рад! - словно заведенный.<br/>Не то чтобы Лио ревновал к людям, которые могут заставить Гало чувствовать искреннюю радость. Он просто предпочитает дарить ему эту и все остальные эмоции единолично. Можно сказать, у него монополия на Гало Тимоса. На некоторые его части – особенно.<br/>Он продолжает вслушиваться в не самый содержательный разговор, наглаживая толстый, гладкий, восхитительно раскаленный ствол. Может ли в этом мире быть что-то еще настолько раскаленное?<br/>Взгляд Гало готов поспорить с этим утверждением, но Лио знает: немного усилий – и в его ладонь хлынет настоящее пламя.<br/>Может быть, не только в ладонь.<br/>Лио меняет уставшую руку и сжимает член сильнее, надрачивает сильно и жестко, проходясь кулаком от основания до влажной от выступившей смазки головки. Он щедро добавляет к ней собственную слюну и, дождавшись, когда над головой прозвучит: «Так вот, я хотел задать один вопрос! Можно сказать, вопрос жизни и смерти!», - берет в рот, не забыв стиснуть в кулаке поджавшуюся мошонку. <br/>- Да, вы правы, я отлично умею спасать жизни, ха-ха-ха-а-а!<br/>Из искусанных губ раздается почти предсмертный хрип, и Гало бесцеремонно дергает Лио за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. В ярко-синих глазах полыхает обещание скорой и наверняка очень мучительной смерти. Лио фыркает. Напугал, тоже мне. Пусть убивает, не жалко. Сам же потом и спасет. <br/>Яркая вспышка, тьма и холод, а затем – разгорающаяся медленно, но неотвратимо, словно тонкий фитиль свечи, искра жизни. Лио уже это проходил. Что бы с ним ни случилось, какие бы беды и горести ни ждали, какую боль ни пришлось вытерпеть – он не боится, пока Гало с ним. Пока Гало близко. <br/>Кто запретит Лио хотеть быть еще ближе.<br/>Он облизывает припухший рот, наклоняется к крепко стоящему члену, широко распахивая глаза от тянущей боли: Гало продолжает держать за волосы, но вскоре сдается и разжимает хватку, укоризненно качая головой.<br/>Лио хмыкает, собираясь уже вернуться к бесцеремонно прерванному занятию, но сильные пальцы подцепляют подбородок, требуя поднять лицо. Нет уж. Он всегда заканчивает начатое…<br/>- Я хотел бы попросить руки вашего сына.<br/>И не только он.<br/>Лио роняет голову, надеясь, что отросшие пряди скроют полыхающие щеки. <br/>- А? Нет, еще нет! Хотел, чтоб все как надо, сперва у вас… А? Да, сейчас спрошу и перезвоню чуть позже.<br/>Лио отворачивается, когда Гало вжикает молнией и опускается рядом с ним на ковер. <br/>- Как-то так, - говорит тот и легонько ерошит растрепавшиеся волосы на его макушке. <br/>Надо уже начать стягивать их в хвост. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он решил дать им и себе волю. <br/>Так непозволительно много времени упущено.<br/>- Где ты достал номер? – шепчет он и морщится, впервые за вечер сожалея о количестве выпитого. В ушах неприятно шумит, мысли путаются.<br/>А может, это вовсе не от алкоголя.<br/>- Ты меня знаешь. Я что и кого угодно достану, - смущенно смеется Гало и осторожно приобнимает его за плечи. – Не сильно за волосы дернул? Ну ты и фрукт, знаешь ли! Творить такое! Я ж говорил…<br/>- Не сильно. – Лио прикусывает губу и качает головой.<br/>- Так что скажешь?<br/>Лио очень страшно отвечать на вопрос.<br/>Но Гало близко – так, что ближе быть не может, - а значит, Лио не боится.<br/>- Хорошо, - шелестит он и под оглушительные вопли откидывается спиной на мягкий ковер.<br/>Ему в самом деле сейчас очень хорошо, и горячо, и радостно, как и каждый день, проведенный с Гало вместе.<br/>Как будет еще много, много дней.<br/>- Дай трубку, пожалуйста. - Он протягивает ладонь и с трудом сдерживает смешок, щекочущий губы вместо пузырьков шампанского. Набирает номер. – Мам, пап? Я хотел…<br/>Он выбрасывает вверх руку с телефоном и округляет рот в протяжном: «О-о-ох, черт!»<br/>Гало, с невозмутимым видом расправившийся с застежкой на его штанах, улыбается самым невинным и дьявольским образом, и недавнее желание сгореть со стыда мгновенно истлевает.<br/>- Продолжай, - говорит он.<br/>Лио вслепую нажимает на «отбой» и забрасывает телефон куда-то в угол пещеры.<br/>Кажется, это будет очень долгое «чуть позже».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>